Littlefoot's Adventures of Inspector Gadget
Littlefoot's Adventures of Inspector Gadget is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on YouTube and Vimeo in the near future. Plot John Brown (who Littlefoot, his family, and his friends hung out with) is a security guard for a science lab operated by robotics expert Brenda Bradford in Riverton, Ohio. John lives with his niece, Penny, and their dog, Brain. After being denied from the police force, Penny informs John that 'it's not the badge you wear that matters; it's the heart behind it.' Rich millionaire Sanford Scolex, whom Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Plankton, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Creeper, Pete, Shere Khan, Lord Rothbart, Cassidy, and Butch work for, attacks the lab, stealing valuable equipment for the "Gadget Program" and killing Brenda's father in the process. John, who is smitten with Brenda, gives chase. The ensuing car crash brings a confrontation with Scolex, who uses an explosive to blow up John and his beloved Chevette. A bowling ball in the backseat of John's car flies into the air and through the sunroof of Scolex's limo, crushing his hand. John is rushed to intensive care by Brenda. John is rebuilt using electronic parts and is dubbed "Inspector Gadget". John is given lessons by a meditating guru at the lab in relaxing his body and getting a firm grip on the workings of his gadgets, which ends in failure when he accidentally grasps the guru's balls with a little too much force. Despite some previous success in capturing two criminals, John is assigned with many community service jobs, such as crossing guard, litter patrol, and animal rescue kitten rescue (partly 'cause the Chief wants to avoid becoming obsolete said earlier by the Mayor). Meanwhile, Scolex has built a new, mechanical claw as his hand, and named himself "Claw". Scolex hires Brenda as his robotics specialist (expressing lust for her in the process), and is amused to discover that John is the 'lucky duck they plucked for the Gadget Program'. John investigates and discovers all about Scolex, but is kidnapped in the process. After dissecting him, Scolex takes his control chip and destroys it, leaving John "dead". Scolex sends RoboGadget, an android clone of John, to destroy the city and frame John. While dumping Gadget's body in the dump, Brenda discovers through information given to her by RoboBrenda (a robot clone of herself, also sent to frame her as well) that Scolex murdered her father. Brenda and Penny race to save John. They discover him in a junkyard, and after Brenda kisses his cheek, John miraculously returns to life; showing that even though he is part machine, he still has a human heart. After a chase through the city between the "Gadgetmobile" (voiced by D.L. Hughley) and Scolex's car, John battles RoboGadget on the Roberto Clemente Bridge. RoboGadget, despite his gadgets being geared towards combat rather than detective work, quite literally loses his head (it falls off after John pulls a pin out of the back of RoboGadget's neck), and John tosses it in the river. Activating his Helicopter Hat, John flies to the roof of Scolex Industries, where Scolex is preparing to make his escape with Brenda when Gadget comes around. While the helicopter hat is disabled and Gadget is lifted over a high drop, he launches the inside of a pen into the helicopter's cockpit, hitting the shutdown button on Scolex's claw and crushing the controls. Both Brenda and Gadget crash to the plaza below, where police await to arrest John for all of RoboGadget's crimes. Scolex tries to escape, but is caged in by the GadgetMobile. Sykes, a confused minion brought to the light by Penny, confesses alongside Penny that RoboGadget was impersonating the real Gadget. Chief Quimby says a phrase Gadget says throughout the movie, "Wowser," followed by a salute, and Scolex is arrested. Scolex vows revenge by saying, "Avediderci, Gadget! This is not goodbye. I'll get you next time, Gadget! I'll get you and your dinosaur friends, too!". Except the villains, Tiana breaks Dr Facilier's talisman and the shadows drag him the underworld, Jack Skellington defeats Oogie by torn his clothing, Mikey uses the flashlight to scare away the Grand Duke, Simba scares away the Hyenas by roaring, Pumbaa saves Timon by heatbutting Cassidy and Butch in the jail cart, Mr Krabs flicks Plankton by to Chum Bucket, and Charlie tells Carface and Killer to go back where they belong. The film closes with Brenda kissing Gadget, with fireworks coming from Gadget's left foot as a sign of arousal. During the credits, a variety of screwball bonus scenes appear. These include RoboBrenda teaching an aerobics class, RoboGadget's headless body running around Riverton, Sykes being congratulated at a minion recovery group, and Penny with her new communication watch and Brain with his new collar that allows him to speak, and the Gadget Mobile's computer screen thanking the audience for watching his movie. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kiara, Kovu, Ttark, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Celebi, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, The Flying Dutchman, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Chanticleer, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Batty Koda, Woody Woodpecker, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Charlie, Itchy, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Sheldon J. Plankton, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Creeper, Pete, Shere Khan, Lord Rothbart, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *Unlike BowserMovies1989's film Winnie the Pooh Meets Inspector Gadget, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Lion King trilogy, Pokémon 4Ever, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin trilogy, Free Willy 1-3, The Goonies, the Scooby-Doo movies, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, The Princess and the Frog, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, the All Dogs Go to Heaven trilogy, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Rock-a-Doodle, and more. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Yru17